The present invention is based on an electro-pneumatic brake system as revealed in the specification. Such a brake system is generally known (German Pat. No. 1,175,049).
In such a known brake system braking action is no longer possible after the magnet has failed. Even though it is also known to switch magnetic valves temporarily by hand (see U.S. Pat. No. 1,786,234), such a temporary switching is hardly feasible in the case of automotive brake systems.